A Crossover Facebook
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: Your favorite PJO and TKC characters use facebook! The title pretty much says it all. One-shot, unless you want me to add more. Character will or may be OOC, sorry!


A Crossover Facebook

_**Sadie Kane's page**_

_**Finally, I got Carter to put Wifi in here! **_**It just took a little persuasion, and lots of yelling, hitting, etc. Anyway, carter ended up with a nasty bruise in his temple, and yours truly got nothing. HA!  
(61 people liked this)**

_Percy Jackson has logged in._

_Carter Kane has logged in._

_Sadie Kane has logged in._

_Nico di Angelo has logged in._

_Athena has logged in._

_Ares has logged in._

_Horus has logged in._

_**Comments (21):**_

Percy Jackson: Dude, you got beat up by a girl? 9:25 a.m.

Carter Kane: HEY! I wasn't… 9:26 a.m.

Horus: O.o 9:26 a.m.

Percy Jackson: Uh, yes you were. I'm watching the video right now *LAUGHS* 9:26 a.m.

Carter Kane: What video? Unless… *facepalms* SADIE! *Chases sister around the house* 9:27 a.m.

_**Percy Jackson has shared this video.**_

_**(101 people like this)**_

Horus: *facepalms* Carter, man up! You're making us look bad! 9:29 a.m.

Ares: Ha! The Egyptian's war god, a wimp! This is too much! *laughs head off* 9:29 a.m.

Horus: Hey! I am not a wimp! Blame it on my host! 9:29 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Well…Carter _was_ always a wimp. 9:30 a.m.

Percy Jackson: Hey, wasn't he chasing you around the house? 9:30 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Oh, now he's being chased by two very hungry lionesses. *bows* 9:31 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Hello Sadie *blushes* 9:31 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Hey, death breath. I didn't know you had facebook. And why are you blushing? 9:32 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Oh…um, because… 9:32 a.m.

Percy Jackson: NICO HAS A CRUSH! NICO HAS A CRUSH! 9:35 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Shut up Percy! 9:36 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Shut up Percy! 9:36 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Whoa, we said the same thing at the exact same time. 9:37 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Well, great minds _do_ think alike, don't you think so? ;) 9:37 a.m.

Athena: Yes, I do. 9:38 a.m.

Sadie Kane: I wasn't talking to you. 9:39 a.m.

Athena: Why, you… 9:40 a.m.

_Sadie Kane has logged off due to attacks by very angry owls. She will be back later, but for the meantime, we have taken the liberty to post these that were taken from her laptop aptly named: __**POSTS.**_

**Nico or Anubis? Death boy or the Toilet paper god? Whom to pick? ARGH, I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND! Why does my lovelife have to be so bloody difficult I envy Carter, and he doesn't even have a lovelife! Despite the fact that he's **_**hot…**_**oh gods, if this ever gets posted, he's never gonna let me live it down. I hope that never happens…**

_**(20 people like this.)**_

_**Comments (38):**_

Carter Kane: You think I'm hot? 10:01 a.m.

Sadie Kane: *facepalms* What in the gods name is that doing in there! 10:02 a.m.

Carter Kane: Sadie Kane thinks I'm hot! 10:02 a.m.

Percy Jackson: One, eww. Dude, she's your sister! (Your incredibly hot sister…) 10:03 a.m.

_Annabeth Chase has logged in._

Annabeth Chase: What was that, Percy? *glares*10:04 a.m.

Percy Jackson: Oh, uh nothing, babe… I was just uh, you know, fooling around. Please don't hurt me. 10:04 a.m.

Carter Kane: Ha! Percy Jackson, afraid of a girl! 10:06 a.m.

Percy Jackson: *glares* At least I'm not beaten up. 10:06 a.m.

Annabeth Chase: Yet. 10:06 a.m.

Percy Jackson: *gulps* 10:07 a.m.

_Percy Jackson has logged out._

Annabeth Chase: Excuse me, I have a boyfriend to kill, er…beat up. 10:08 a.m.

Athena: Go, my daughter! And I prefer that you kill him , please? 10:08 a.m.

Annabeth Chase: *rolls eyes* Mother! 10:08 a.m.

_Annabeth Chase has logged out._

_Athena has logged out._

Horus: You think Carter is hot? Oh us, that is too much! Make it stop! I'm literally rolling on the floor here! 10:10 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: You're still thinking about picking Anubis over me? Hurtful. 10:10 a.m.

Sadie Kane: No I wasn't! 10:10 a.m.

Carter Kane: From what I read, it seems as if you were. 10:11 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: -.- 10:11 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Carter! NOT. HELPING. AT. ALL. 10:12 a.m.

Horus: Actually, now that you mention it… Anubis did tell me that you wanted to see him later afternoon. 10: 14 a.m.

_Nico di Angelo has logged out._

Sadie Kane: Wait, Nico! I was going to tell him that I want to be with you…why the hell am I even writing this? Nico, wait up! 10:15 a.m.

_Sadie Kane has logged out._

Ares: Ah, young love. 10: 17 a.m.

Horus: How much do you even know about love? 10: 17 a.m.

Ares: About as much as I know about fighting which means to say, more than you. 10: 18 a.m.

Horus: Is that a challenge? 10: 18 a.m.

Ares: Maybe it is! 10: 18 a.m.

Horus: Oh yeah? 10: 19 a.m.

Ares: Yeah! 10: 19 a.m. 

Horus: Prove it! 10: 19 a.m.

Ares: Come here and I'll prove it, you bird faced punk! 10: 25 a.m.

Horus: *LOL* Bird faced punk? It took you almost six minutes to make that up? PATHETIC! 10:25 a.m.

Ares: you're asking for it, bird boy… 10:25 a.m.

Horus: I'M BEGGING FOR IT! WHO'S GONNA GIVE IT TO ME, HUH? 10:25 a.m.

Ares: Argh! 10:25 a.m.

_Ares has logged out._

_Horus has logged out._

_Anubis has logged on._

Anubis: Sadie, I just want to tell you that I'm seeing somebody else right now… 10: 27 a.m.

Anubis: Hello? 10:30 a.m.

Anubis: Sadie? 10:47 a.m.

Anubis: HELLO? SADIE? CARTER? NICO? ANYONE? 11:00 a.m.

_Anubis has logged out._

_Sadie Kane has logged in._

_Nico di Angelo has logged in._

_Annabeth Chase has logged in._

**Do **_**not, **_**I repeat, do **_**not**_** approach an angry and moody Nico, unless you want skeletons chasing you all over the city!**

_**Comments ():**_

Nico di Angelo: C'mon, Sadie! I said I was sorry! 11:32 a.m.

Sadie Kane: You're not forgiven. 11:35 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: *puts on puppy dog eyes* Please? 11:35 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Please. That only works if you're in _front_ of me, death breath. 11:36 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Oh. But still…please? 11:36 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Oh, alright. But you're going to have to promis me one thing. 11:36 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: What? 11:37 a.m.

Sadie Kane: You're going to have to forgive me too.

Nico di Angelo: Oh that? Pft. I'd have done if even if you didn't ask. You're my girl, aren't you? 11:37 a.m.

Sadie Kane: *grins widely* Yes, yes I am. 11:38 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: So, you wanna go out tonight? 11:38 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Where to? 11:38 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Oh, it's a surprise… 11:40 a.m.

Sadie Kane: I can't wait. 11:42 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Okay then. I'll pick you up at…seven? 11:42 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Sure. Wear something nice. 11:43 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: For you, absolutely anything. 11:43 a.m.

Annabeth Chase: YOU TWO MAKE THE BEST COUPLE EVER! 11:44 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Yes, we do. 11:45 a.m.

Annabeth Chase: *sniffles* I wish Percy can be that romantic… 11:47 a.m.

_Percy Jackson has logged in._

Annabeth Chase: Speak of the devil… 11:48 a.m.

Sadie Kane: Hey, Perce! What took you so long? 11:49 a.m.

Percy Jackson: Ribs bruised…black eye…painful stomach… but I'm not complaining. OUCH! 11:53 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Wow. She sure did a number on you, Perce. But if it makes you feel better, my girlfriend is _way_ more voilent… 11:53 a.m.

Sadie Kane: _What's that supposed to mean, di Angelo?_ 11:54 a.m.

Nico di Angelo: Oh, um…nothing? 11:54 a.m.

_Nico di Angelo has logged off due to an angry girlfriend chasing him with a flaming staff_

Percy Jackson: There they go again… 12:00 a.m.

_Annabeth Chase has logged out._

_Percy Jackson has logged out._

0

**What do you think? Send me some ideas on what to put for chapter two. And anyway, I love Sadico! Check out Chance meeting, another story of mine. 100% Sadico! (Sadie and Nico together, if you don't know.)**

**Also, this will probably a one-shot, unless you want me to add more, so give ideas, people, and **_**REVIEW**_**!**


End file.
